The claimed subject matter relates generally to information retrieval and, more specifically, to techniques for client-side searching for data also stored on a server. Online querying for information is a service that is important for online business and consumers. Frequently, the quality of such services is impacted due to issues such as, but not limited to inadequate network bandwidth, dropped network signals and unpredicted server downtime.